1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for assorting a number of small product pieces cut off from large work sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional processing for cutting a large work sheet by a machine to form a plurality of and several kinds of small product parts in the work sheet, the large sheet is cut so that the small product parts are still connected to the work sheet through remaining small uncut parts of contour lines of the product parts. Then, the large work sheet are removed from the machine, and the small product parts are punched and separated from the large work sheet by man power. After it, the small product pieces are assorted by man power by every kind.
In another conventional process for separating the small product parts from the large work sheet, the remaining small uncut parts of the contour lines of the small product parts are punched by a cutter disposed on or beside the cutting machine.
Accordingly, it requires man power at least to assort the small product pieces.